1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the construction field and pertains more particularly to a hanger or installation aid which may be employed to support insulation between joists, studs, etc. of a dwelling or like structure.
2. The Prior Art
The expense of heating fuels and like energy resources has resulted in increased reliance on insulating materials to reduce heat transfer in dwellings and like applications. Such heat transfer is wasteful of energy by permitting heat loss in winter and by enabling the ingress of heat into air conditioned spaces in summer.
A typical form of insulation most readily available for both initial construction and for the do-it-yourself householder is comprised of elongate rolls of fiberglass or like insulating materials. Typically there is appended to the fiberglass a backing foil of reflective aluminum or like material.
In the usual dwelling, the joists, rafters, etc., in accordance with standard practice, are spaced 16" on center. Accordingly, insulating materials intended for use in such structures are comprised of a band of insulating material of 16" width or slightly less, bonded to an aluminum foil backing or composite foil-plastic backing, the width of the backing, at least at tab-defining spaced intervals, being greater than the width of the insulation.
The described insulating material is applied by laying the material between the studs, joists, etc., with the reflective aluminum foil nearest the interior of the dwelling, and stapling the extending tabs to the innermost surfaces of the joists or studs. It is desirable that the reflective aluminum be nearest the interior surface to minimize radiation heat loss.
While this manner of installation is practicable for virtually all new constructions since there is ready access to both the interior and the exterior of the studs and joists, the application of insulation to already constructed dwellings presents particular problems. By way of example, if a home owner were to seek to apply rolls of insulation under the floor boards and the foil layer were positioned closest to the under surface of the floor, the tabs or anchor points of the backing would be consealed. It is therefore not uncommon in such floor insulating situations for the installer to place the insulation batt nearest the under surface of the floor for ease of insulation, thus compromising the radiation loss characteristics of the installation.
Moreover, the task of simultaneously supporting the insulation in a desired position beneath the floor boards and stapling is awkward, often requiring the use of an assistant.